Love is a Battlefield
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: Maka and Soul get into a fight and Maka ends up leaving. Their anger festers into something toxic and they take it out on each other.


Maka and Soul are the best of friends. They're lived together for years and sometimes get on each others nerves but are still as close as friends can be.

They've had one big fight in the past that hurt their resonance but since then none of their fights have even come close. Until today.

Their relationship has been deteriorating for a while and today was the last straw for both of them. It started out with the regular name calling. Then the name calling got worse until Soul and Maka would start to purposely say things to piss each other off.

The thing with stubborn people is that when two of them fight no one says sorry.

"What the fuck is your problem, Soul?"

"You! You stupid whore!"

"Asshole!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone already!"

"Fine, I'll fucking leave you alone."

Maka storms out the front door and slams it shut. It her aggression she leaves her phone, keys and jacket. She doesn't plan on coming back for a while and thoughtful Maka only knows of one place she could stay.

She knocks on the door and when it opens a shocked Spirit stands in the frame.

"Maka?"

"Hey Papa."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but-"

"Soul's a bastard."

"Oh. Well, come in."

Maka goes into the house. The same one she lived in when her parents were still married.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll just be a minute then, you can sit."

Maka sits on the couch in the living room and waits for Spirit to come back with a tray of tea things and some cookies.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"No. I'll just start yelling and I've yelled enough in the last months. I'm just tired now."

"Your room's the way you left it. If you feel like it you can go sleep there."

"Thank you, Papa, but I'd like to stay here for a little first."

"Then do you want to do something? Board game? Movie?"

"Can we play- 1313 Deadend Drive?"

"Haha! That always was your favourite! Yeah, I'll go get it."

It takes a minute to grab it and they set up the board. They play the game late into the night despite Maka's tiredness and Maka eventually goes to sleep in her old room.

Spirit wakes her up in the morning to a ready breakfast and Maka is grateful. Spirit lets the groggy Maka eat in quiet as he eats his own.

"Are you okay to go to school?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice."

"I'd say you could stay home but your perfect record tells me otherwise."

"Yeah, I'm a bookworm. Say it." She says bitterly.

"You got that from me and it's one of the things your mother loved best about me. The cool Death Scythe had a nerdy side now the Death Scythes's brave and strong daughter has the same nerdy side."

Maka smiles at Spirit.

"Thank you, Papa."

"You better go get dressed if you don't want to be late."

"Right."

Her old clothes pretty much still fit except her shirts are all just a little tighter on her chest and her old skirts are just a little shorter than her new ones.

She chooses a bright red blouse and has to leave the top four bottoms undone, giving her some cleavage, along with a black pleated skirt.

She goes to put her hair up into two ponytails and one band snaps. She looks around for another but somehow luck isn't with her. So today her long blonde hair hangs loose.

She comes back out cursing under her breath.

"What's up, Maka?"

"Ponytail broke. Forgot my phone. Didn't bring my school bag."

"I have notebooks and pencils you can use."

"I'm a mess right now."

"A little bit. You could have showered too, y'know."

"You're not helping!"

"I made you smile."

"Okay. Fine. I'm going to school now."

"There should be some school stuff on the desk."

"Got it. See you later."

"Bye, Maka."

Maka grabs a notepad and a couple pens before leaving out the front door and walking to school.

Spirit lives further away from Shibusen than Maka and it takes her a whole 20 minutes to get there.

She walks into class just before the bell rings and all eyes are on her. Maka is usually the first person in class and her almost being late strikes everyone as odd. Along with her clothes and hair this is deserving of attention.

She walks in casually and takes her seat. She notices her friends are looking to her particularly intently, except for Soul who makes sure not to look her way.

Maka gives Soul the cold shoulder and turns to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki whispers quickly and quietly to Maka.

"Maka, where were you yesterday?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I called you last night and Soul said you stormed out and I tried to call your cell but you left it at home and Soul said you didn't even go back to your apartment this morning!"

"Woah. Tsubaki, take a breath."

"I was worried!"

"I'm fine."

"Where were you?"

"I'm staying with someone."

"Who?"

"Not telling. You'll tell Soul where I am and he doesn't deserve to know. Stupid bastard."

"What's been up with you two lately?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's better now."

"Now that you're not talking?"

"Exactly."

"Maka-"

"Just leave it alone."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I'm fine. I don't need help."

Tsubaki sighs and drops the subject as Stein rolls to the front of the class.

"Alright. I want to see Albarn and Eater up here against Black Star and Tsubaki."

Maka looks at Stein and he grins at her signalling he knows her and Soul are fighting.

All four go down to the front, Soul and Maka not daring to look at each other, and Maka growls out at Stein.

"You're an ass."

He stoops down so only Maka can hear him.

"Your dad called me."

"Fucker!"

Stein just laughs and stands back up.

"Black Star, no attacking directly with your wavelength, this is a weapons only fight."

"I'll still kick their asses."

Tsubaki transforms into a chain scythe and Black Star flips her around easily.

"Come on you two, let's go already."

Maka finally looks to Soul with a glare that could kill and he looks to her with a bored expression.

"Transform."

"Fine."

Their words are spat out and harsh.

Soul transforms and Maka almost misses him. She fumbles him in her hands before getting a good grip on his shaft.

She isn't surprised when she feels a sharp heat where they connect. Their Souls battle and push against each other causing damage to both.  
Maka swings Soul up onto her shoulder and motions Black Star forward with her other hand.

He charges at her and she takes Soul in both hands to fight. Black Star strikes out and Maka guards. She hooks the chain with Soul and pulls forwards. She steps down onto the chain, releases it from Soul and swings out again with him. Black Star ducks and pulls Tsubaki out from under Maka. Maka stumbles and Black Star steps forwards and punches her in the face before she can balance herself.

She falls to the floor and drops Soul. He transforms back and stands up. He leaves Maka on the ground with her bleeding face and hands and walks back to his seat.

Tsubaki transforms back too and goes to give Maka a hand. She brushes it off and gets up on her own. She gives Stein another glare before going back to her own seat.

The rest of the week goes on the exact same. Soul and Maka don't talk and Maka stays at Spirit's every night. Tsubaki brings some things to Maka; Maka meets her somewhere and doesn't tell her where she's staying, and she grows comfortable at Spirit's.

Two weeks into them not talking Maka starts to get depressed. She doesn't talk much to anyone anymore and when people try to talk to her she just lashes out. She eats lunch alone and no one can seem to find her, except Kid with his soul perception but he knows better than to go anywhere near the wicked wavelength coming off Maka until she cools down a bit

By the third week she spent two days at home and the fourth week she skipped three days.

She skips week five altogether.

No one is there to notice Maka isn't eating very much. Spirit tries to get her to go to school but can't convince her and when he leaves himself she is left alone.

By week six her depression turns back into anger and she starts attending school again. She doesn't talk to anyone and if they try to talk to her she snaps or at them just like before.

Spirit knocks on Maka's bedroom door late at the end of week six.

"Maka."

"Yeah?"

He opens the door and walks in. She is lying on her side in bed.

"You're killing your old man."

She doesn't say anything and just rolls away from him.

"Go home."

"I am home."

"As much as I'd love for that to be true you're lying."

"I'm not going back."

"I'm taking your key and locking you out tomorrow after school. Just go home."

"You're really going to lock me out?"

"Yes. It's the only thing I haven't tried yet."

"I'm not going back. I'll just be locked out by myself all night."

"Maka, face me."

She ignores him for a minute but eventually rolls back and faces him.

"I don't care if you go home and just yell your lungs out, I'm cool with that. But Maka, you're strong and brave and you need to see him. Stein said your marks are dropping. He said you might fail the next test."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you."

The next day is long. Maka goes through the motions of school on autopilot and when the day ends she is lost. She paces back and forth in front of the school for 20 minutes before she starts to walks to the apartment.

She makes it to the door and walks back out of the building towards Spirit's. She stops, shakes her head and goes back.

She knocks on the door and holds her breath until it swings open.

Soul and Maka stand face to face and stare. Neither knows what to say or do and they just stay like that for a while.

Maka planned on coming and yelling her lungs out just like Spirit brought up but when the door opened she couldn't say a word.

"Why are you here?"

"I- live here."

"I know, but..."

"You're a stupid jerk and I hate you! But I'm a stupid jerk and I love you!"

"I- don't even know who you are anymore. No one does."

He closes the door.

"Soul!"

He doesn't come back.

Maka sits down and leans against the door.

She cries. And she cries. And she can't stop. She leaves and starts to walk. She keeps walking and doesn't pay attention to where she's going. She ends up at the park and sits under a tree.

She doesn't sleep that night and stays awake under the laughing moon. Her anger festers and she gets ready to do what she couldn't do last night.

When she goes to school the next day she is the first one in and waits for Soul. She sits on his desk and doesn't give him the choice of ignoring her.

He walks in with their friends later and his eyes widen at her. He comes closer and his wide eyes turn into a cool glare.

"Get off my desk."

"Let's go. And official fight."

This surprises Soul and his glare softens.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. So what do you say?"

"Fine. I'll fight you."

Tsubaki goes to protest but Kid stops her.

Maka hops off the desk and Soul follows her through the halls. The final bell rings so all the students are in class but one teacher is always late. They find him rolling through the halls.

"Can you supervise a fight?"

"I'd love to. Who are you two fighting."

"Each other."

"Well, I didn't expect that but I'll do it."

The three go outside to the front of the school and Maka and Soul get ready to fight.

Class Cresent Moon finds its way outside knowing that if Stein doesn't show up there has to be a fight and some already being there to witness Maka challenge Soul.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"I'm just waiting for you. Trying to figure of how you think you can beat a weapon."

"You know I'm a weapon too."

"Hardly. You haven't used it since the first time. You've never figured out how."

"Do you know where I've been for the last month and a half?"

"No. And I don't care."

"Classy. But I was with Papa and he taught me some things. And we all know you can't fight on your own."

"Don't go there Maka. You've seen me mad before."

"Come at me. You're boring me."

"Fine. If that's what you want."

He runs at her and she to him. Soul throws the first punch and hits Maka in the stomach. She's mid-swing when he hits and she soon after knocks him in the jaw. The fight is bloody and brutal. Four months of anger is let out in every punch thrown and every drop of blood that stains the ground where they battle.

"Why did you come back last night?"

He throws another punch. Maka hits his arm away and tries to punch him back.

"I'm tired of this. I live there too."

"You're the one who left!"

"Because you told me to leave!"

"No I didn't."

Maka gets him in the ribs.

"Bullshit. You yelled at me to leave you alone."

"I didn't say get out and stay out!"

"You might as well have!"

"I didn't want you to go!"

"So why didn't you let me come back?!"

"I was mad. You didn't come back for almost two months, how was I suppose to feel?!"

"I don't know. It's like you didn't even care!"

"If you think I didn't care then you're stupider than I thought!"

"God, I hate you!"

"I hate you too, you stupid whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Cockface!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

Every name is punctuated with a punch. Soul punches Maka hard in the face and she falls back. She hits her head on the pavement and sees stars for a second.

"I win." his says through his heavy breathing.

Soul comes back into focus.

"And what exactly did you win, Soul?"

"Depends. Are you done yet?"

"Done what?"

He walks up to her and offers his hand.

"Are you done fighting?"

She finds that all her anger has left her and she just wants to rest now.

"Yeah. I'm done fighting."

"Good. Because I'm tired too."

Maka takes his hand and he helps her up and into his arms.

"I don't hate you, Maka."

"I don't hate you either. You piss me off sometimes by I don't hate you."

"No more name calling."

"No more Maka Chops."

"I'll help clean more."

They say the last thing together.

"We'll talk if we have a problem."

Soul hugs Maka and rests his chin on her head and she hugs him back wincing a bit but not letting go.

"You look like shit, Maka."

"You're pretty messed up yourself."

"You can't transform, can you?"

"Total bluff."

She starts to shake and Soul pulls back a bit to see her face. Tears are streaming down her cheeks but she's smiling and...laughing.

Soul starts to laugh too and when Maka snorts he has to clutch his sides from laughing so hard.

"I'm gonna hurt like hell in the morning."

"I already hurt like hell."

"So not cool."

Maka leans her head on Soul's shoulder and sighs.

"I missed you, Soul."

"I missed you too."

"We're being watched."

"I don't care. Cool guys don't care what other people think."

Soul lifts Maka's face and takes a deep breath. He leans in and presses his forehead to Maka's.

"I thought you were going to kiss me for a second there." Maka jokes.

"I thought about it too."

Maka's mouth opens in surprise and Soul pushes his own mouth against her parted lips.

When he pulls away Maka stands for a moment before she can react.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry, I guess being away from you for so long got me thinking about what you really mean to me and-"

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him back to her.

It's Soul's turn to be shocked but he quickly takes control of the situation. One hand cups her cheek and the other fits into the small of her back.

They part again and Maka rests her head on Soul's chest.

"Feel that?"

"Yeah, we're resonating again."

"Feels good."

"Feels great but my adrenaline's running out now-"

"And I just want to rest."

"I guess we should go to class."

"We're technically in class."

"Yeah, but I want to sit down."

"Me too."

Soul threads his fingers with Maka's and leads her off. They break through the crowd of confused classmates and walk towards their classroom together.

***This was actually based on something that actually happened and I changed it to fit a SE fic. People keep commenting that this is a really weird story and the weirdest of all the ones I've written but this shit actually happened.


End file.
